The invention relates to a shed-forming apparatus for producing a doup weave comprising at least one shed-forming plate provided with a slot for the wip thread and a bore for the stationary thread and adapted to be pivoted back and forth, its pivoting axis being substantially normal to the warp threads and essentially parallel to the warp plane. Such shed-forming apparatus is described in essence in FR-PS No. 952 085 (Ibanez).